1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display and an electronic device, and particularly, to a display capable of showing the displayed images having variant polarizations and electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the displayed images are refreshed according to the sequence of the scan lines in an LCD display device. Namely, by serving the pixels arranged in a row of the transversal direction in the image as a unit in the LCD display device, the displayed images are refreshed according to the sequence of the rows in the direction from the top of the image to the bottom of the image. Such method is called the sequential scanning method. The liquid crystals used in the direct-view type LCD display device have slow response speed, and thus the refresh time for completely refreshing the pixels displaying the images requires about one frame time. Accordingly, the pixels displaying images in the direct-view type LCD device are refreshed sequentially within one period of the vertical synchronous signal.
As a result, at a particular time point within one frame time, the pixels corresponding to a particular region of the image display the image information of the current frame while the pixels corresponding to the other region of the image display the image information of the previous frame.
Along with the advancement of technology, the display device are progressively innovated so that the requirements on images are more and more variant. The current display device though have the superior characteristics such as high resolution, high contrast ratio, high brightness, and the like, the displayed images are restricted in 2D (two dimensional) images rather than the 3D (three dimensional) images. For achieving the effect of displaying more lifelike or vivid images, the 3D image display technology is gradually developed.
The 3D image display technology is categorized into two type. One is auto-stereoscopic display technology, which is also called the naked-eye type 3D display technology. The auto-stereoscopic display is achieved by configuring a biconvex lens or a barrier in front of the display panel, such that the left eye and the right eye of the user can receive different images for generating a 3D image through the variant viewing angles of the left eye and the right eye.
The other one is the technology utilizing the polarized effect of the images to simultaneously output two images having different polarizations. In the meantime, the user can see the 3D images by wearing the polarized glasses. Such 3D display technology is also called stereoscopic display technology. The stereoscopic display technology has been developed maturely and widely used in certain applications such as military simulation or entertainments.
One of the conventional stereoscopic display is achieved by configuring a patterned retarder in front of the display panel, wherein the patterned retarder has a plurality of first retardation patterns and a plurality of second patterned retarders. Each of the first retardation patterns provides a first retardation, and each of the second retardation patterns provides a second retardation, wherein the first retardation is different from the second retardation.
After the stereoscopic display receives a first image signal and a second image signal different from the first image signal provided by an external device, the image processing module in the stereoscopic display would analyze the first image signal to obtain a corresponding first image information, as well as analyze the second image signal to obtain a corresponding second image information. A plurality of pixels corresponding to the first retardation patterns in the display panel of the stereoscopic display displays the first image information while a plurality of pixels corresponding to the second retardation patterns in the display panel displays the second image information when the stereoscopic display displays images. The displayed image of the first image information can have a first polarization after passing through the first retardation patterns, and the displayed image of the second image information can have a second polarization after passing through the second retardation patterns. In the polarized glasses wore by the use, one lens, such as the left eye lens, allows the light having the first polarization passing therethrough and the other lens, such as the right eye lens, allows the light having the second polarization passing therethrough. Accordingly, the two eyes of the user can receive different image information to obtain the 3D image.
Nevertheless, under such configuration, the left eye of the user only receives the first image information displayed by a portion of the pixels and the right eye of the user only receives the second image information displayed by the other portion of the pixels. Therefore, the resolution of the 3D image is half of the amount of the pixels in the display panel, which fails to achieve high resolution display quality.